


One Big Happy Family

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I need to read the book, my first and last silmarillion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Celegorm tries to train you, but your other brothers get in the way.





	One Big Happy Family

  *     * You make your way through the halls of Tirion. You had asked Celgorm to train you. He had agreed, but not without the disapproval of Caranthir. He said you had no place learning how to fight and that you would fail in that like you failed in other things. You had told him off saying that he didn’t need to be such a shitty person all the time. That made him storm off like the child he is.

You step into the court yard and Huan comes bounding up to you. You pet the wolf on his head even though he was the height of your shoulders. You were sometimes scared of the animal but Celegorm knew how to speak to animals so it didn’t bother you as much.

“Ready, little one?” Celegorm asks. “I’m older than you rommy,” you retort. You were the third child of Feanor and Nerdanel and the only girl of the family. It was hard sometimes, but you dealt with it.

“You’re still little, little one,” he replies and you open your mouth to retort, but you are tackled to the ground by your twin brothers.

“Caranthir said you were training today and we wanted to watch,” they say from your back. “Did you have to tackle me to the ground?” you mutter as they get off. “Yes,” they both say in unison and you roll your eyes, taking Celegorm’s offered hand.

You dust yourself off before glaring at the twins.

They cower before hiding behind the standing Huan. He looks at them before moving away, exposing them to you. They groan and you shake your head.

Celegorm hands you a sword and you groan as Maglor and Maedhros walk in.

“Is this like a group critique or something?”

“Maybe,” Maglor shrugs.

“Shouldn’t you be writing poetry or something?” you mutter, but you know he hears you as he scoffs.

“Rude. I just wanted to check on how well my sister can handle a sword,” he grumbles.

“Well you won’t see much given the fact that this is literally my first time holding a sword,” you say, sticking the sword on the ground and leaning on the hilt.

“You’re already damaging the sword and you haven’t even started yet,” a new voice adds. You turn to find Curufin with his long dark hair tied up in a bun.

“Why is everyone here all of a sudden? Did you all come to make fun of me?” you ask pouting. Your brothers laugh.

“No we just want to give advice because we know Celegorm will mess up eventually,” Amrad states and Celegorm scoffs. “I can take you down with one hand tied behind my back,” he says.

“Sure you can,” another voice adds. You turn to find your last and harshest brother walking into the courtyard.

“What are you doing here? Thought you didn’t want me to learn how to fight. What was it you said? Oh yeah , that a woman had no place fighting and I would screw up anyway,” you tell Caranthir.

“You know how I am,” he says, taking a seat on one of the stone benches. “That is no excuse,” you say, twirling your sword.

“Let’s just start. We already lost enough time,” Celegorm states and you nod, turning to face him as your brothers take various seats around the courtyard.

“Now. If you spread your legs to shoulder width, you’d have a better stance,” Celegorm states.

“False. One foot forward and one foot back gives you more power,” Caranthir calls out and you smile, doing as he’s told.

“Make sure your more prominent foot is in the front,” Maedhros adds. You had your stance correct.

“Am I teaching or are you?” Celegorm growls.

“Well, id you’re not going to teach her right, we should probably do it,” Caranthir replies and you giggle at their antics.

“You are all such a pain in this ass,” Celegorm states, shaking his head. “If you weren’t such a bad fighter, we wouldn’t be,” Maglor states.

“Remember that one time that you actually fell on your ass?” Amras adds with a laugh.

“All because you tripped over a root. I mean what kind of elf are you?” Amrad asks, shaking his head.

“But he fell on his front. That time he fell on his ass was when he swung at a practice dummy and it bounced back because it was the flat edge that hit the dummy,” Curufin states, laughing and you all laugh at the memory.

From the balcony, Feanor watches as his sons take the mickey out of each other rather than teach you how to fight. He looks down as an arm wraps around his waist.

He smiles at Nerdanel.

“Don’t you just love our children?” she asks him, red hair falling over her shoulder.

“More than all the gems in the world,” he says before placing a kiss on her temple, looking at his one big happy family.





End file.
